1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a technology that may easily form a three-dimensional (3D) image using depth images generated by a depth camera, and color images generated by a color camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain high-precision three-dimensional (3D) images, Time of Flight (TOF) sensors, such as color cameras and depth cameras, have recently been used. When a color camera and a depth camera are used together, frame synchronization may be inevitably performed between the color camera and the depth camera or between camera modules, to obtain accurate 3D information.
However, in various external environments, for example, in the case of using both a color camera and a depth camera that are difficult to be matched, or in the case of using a camera configured with, for example, one lens and one sensor being based on a time sharing scheme, it is difficult to accurately match 3D images due to temporal inconsistency between acquired color images and acquired depth images.
To prevent temporal inconsistency in image acquiring time, there is a desire for a method of generating a depth image in a desired time from images that are acquired in advance, using an image processing procedure.